Abysse
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS-Quand Kuro tombe malade, Fye est à son chevet. KuroFye : pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.


**Genre : Angst/Romance (du moins j'ai essayé)**

**Disclaimer : ... (si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire)**

**Rating : K+ (enfin je crois)**

**Yaoi KuroFye (heum-heum. Mon premier Yaoi, ça fait peur, hein ?)**

**Ceci est une Death Fic trèèèèès déprimante.**

**C'est un peu maladroit puisque j'ai eu un mal de chien à me mettre à la place de Fye (il est tordu ce mec, non ?)**

**Pour l'orthographe, j'ai corrigé avec Microsoft Word, donc ça devrait aller.**

**Bon, j'arrête mon monologue et je vous souhaite une (bonne ?) lecture.**

**POV Fye**

Les gosses étaient assis à tes côtés, toi, allongé sur un lit.

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle plume, ç'aurait du être la routine.

« ç'aurait du être »… Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Tu étais tombé malade.

Oh, pas grand-chose, au début, un vulgaire rhume…qui avait vite dégénéré.

Nous (les gosses et moi, enfin surtout moi) t'avions pris un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Tu as refusé d'y aller, évidement.

J'avais le téléphone en main pour annuler quand tu t'étais mis à cracher du sang.

C'était sur une civière que tu avais fait le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Tu n'avais même pas protesté, tu n'en avais plus la force.

Quand j'pense que le médecin avait osé nous demander si nous avions une _assurance maladie _après nous avoir annoncer que tu tiendrais encore deux semaines dans le meilleur des cas…

J'ai tellement gueulé ce jour-là qu'il a vite oublié son histoire d'assurance machin.

De toute façon, je sais même pas ce que sais.

En rentrant, Moko-chan s'est sentit obligé de nous rappeler qu'une plume nous attendait dans un coin de cette dimension.

Moko-chan et Shaolan-kun s'étaient passés de ton aide.

Sakura-chan et moi restions avec toi pour te tenir la main (au sens figuré, bien sûr).

Tu souffrais, elle pleurait, je regardais, j'attendais.

Je n'avais versé aucune larme pour le moment, mais j'étais déchiré sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Sakura-chan n'aimait pas te vois ainsi, alors elle avait rejoint Shaolan-kun et Moko-chan dans leur quête.

Moi j'étais resté, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, j'avais trop besoin de ton sang, aussi mauvais soit-il.

Il était amer.

J'avais la nausée en le buvant.

Je me nourrissais de moins en moins, alors je m'affaiblissais, comme toi, de jour en jour, et on avait l'air cons tous les deux.

Tu avais toujours froid, des cernes sous tes yeux rouges, et un teint plus pâle que la Mort.

Cette dernière ne tardait pas à venir te chercher d'ailleurs.

Et ouais, toi, le ninja, qui avait lutté contre elle tant de fois.

La Mort avec un grand M.

Rien que d'y pensais, j'avais encore plus mal.

Et j'allais crever aussi, en plus, j'avais trop besoin de ton sang, aussi mauvais soit-il…

Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, moi, je n'aimais pas la vie, je ne t'aimais pas toi.

Pourtant, j'avais mal.

Ces derniers jours, j'entendais ce tic-tac incessant, comme un compte à rebours, une vieille horloge dans ma tête.

J'avais cru être fou, si je ne l'étais pas déjà.

Ce tic-tac émanait de toi, j'en étais sûr, je m'étais collé à toi pour vérifier.

J'avais posé ma tête sur ton cœur et j'avais écouté.

Tu m'avais demandé ce que je foutais, je ne t'avais pas répondu, tu ne m'avais pas repoussé pour autant, je ne bougeais pas, j'avais compris le sens de ce tic-tac.

C'était _ton _compte à rebours.

C'était _tes _derniers jours.

Il _te _restait une semaine à vivre, une semaine à souffrir et moi j'attendais ton dernier souffle avec cette douleur à la poitrine.

C'était ce jour-là que j'avais pleuré.

Les larmes étaient sorties toutes seules.

Ta main avait effleuré mes cheveux, j'avais encore plus mal.

Tu avais continué de caresser mes mèches blondes.

ç'aurait dut être agréable, mais ta main était glacée.

ça commence à faire beaucoup de « ç'aurait du être »…

Je la retirai et la posait sur le lit.

Tu me laissas faire sans un mot.

Je n'étais pas prêt, pas encore, et la vie qui te quittait…

J'étais perdu.

J'avais mal.

Toi aussi.

Je me laissais tomber contre le bord du lit et m'assoyais.

La tête dans mes bras tremblants, je pleurais en silence.

Quand Shaolan-kun vint me réveiller, les perles salées s'étaient tues, pas le tic-tac.

La nuit était bien avancée.

Le gosse m'avait soutenu jusqu'à ma chambre, c'était là que je m'étais rendu compte à quel point j'étais vanné.

Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois où j'avais bu ton sang.

Mais tu étais trop faible pour pouvoir me donner une seule goutte.

J'avais dormi un jour entier.

En me levant, j'avais soif.

J'avais bu un café noir.

Il était trop fort.

J'avais tout renvoyé dans les toilettes.

C'était de _ton _breuvage dont j'avais besoin.

Le tic-tac était encore là, bien présent.

Mais toi tu partais peu à peu.

Encore deux jours et tu _me _quittais.

Ne trouvant aucun moyen de faire taire ton compte à rebours, les gosses et moi avions acheté un lecteur premier prix et une pile de CD pour aller avec.

Je les avais choisi au hasard.

Peu m'avait plu, finalement.

J'avais mis le lecteur dans ta chambre et un premier disque dedans : _Jeff Buckley_.

J'attendais au rythme de _Hallelujah_ (1).

Rien que les premières notes avaient suffit à te faire trembler.

Les paroles portaient exclusivement portées sur Dieu et la religion, mais la voix suave du chanteur et cette musique triste à en crever…

Moi aussi j'en avais la chair de poule.

Elle était belle, cette chanson.

Et j'avais mal.

Plus je pensais à tout ce que tu avais fait pour me maintenir en vie contre mon grès, à ce que je t'ai donné en retour…

Tu t'étais pris mon indifférence et ma froideur dans les dents.

Tu ne t'étais jamais plaint, tu encaissais chaque coup sans broncher et tu râlais pour un rien.

Je n'ai jamais compris ta logique bizarre, ni pourquoi tu m'avais sauvé.

Le manque de sang me détruisait de l'intérieur.

Les gosses avaient beaucoup de peine, enfin je croyais, je les regardais sans vraiment les voir.

J'arrêtais le CD.

Le tic-tac me sembla plus fort.

Une nuit.

Il te restait une nuit au compteur.

_Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire avant de partir ?_

Tu avais paru surpris quand je te l'avais demandé, et un maigre sourire mélancolique était apparu sur tes lèvres quand tu avais répondu de ta voix rauque : _Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire dans cet état ?_

J'avais soupiré et changeais de CD.

_Scorpions, Still loving you_ (2).

Génial, une chanson d'amour bien dégoulinante de promesses, de « pour toujours » et de cœurs brisés.

J'avais la poisse, ou alors j'étais maudit…

Justement, je _suis _maudit.

Et c'est _toi _qui en as fait les frais.

Est-ce que j'aurais du m'excuser ?

Non, pour une fois je n'y étais pour rien, enfin j'ai cru.

Tu ne pouvais quand même pas crever comme ça sur un lit avec moi comme spectateur.

J'hésitai.

Sans trop savoir ce que je ferai après, j'avançai vers toi et posai m…mon œil sur ton visage.

Ton sourire éphémère avait disparu.

Je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

J'avais soif, j'avais mal, j'avais _peur_, et ça c'était nouveau.

Peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais, de te voir mourir avec cette haine dans tes yeux rouges…

J'étais perplexe, tu étais étrangement calme et serein.

Et au fond de tes pupilles, juste de la lassitude, de la fatigue, des regrets et quelque chose que je ne savais identifier.

Tu voulus me prendre le bras mais le tien resta suspendu en l'air.

Tu eus une seconde d'hésitation et de stupeur, puis tu te redressas un peu et te mis à respirer plus fort.

Tu étouffais.

C'était cette fin que tu avais tant redouté qui te prenait à la gorge.

Je déglutis péniblement, m'assis sur ton lit et posai ma main sur ton bras.

Tu tournas ton regard sur moi et m'attiras à toi avec prudence.

_Je ne vais pas te mordre, Kuro-chan…_

C'était sortit tout seul.

Ma voix était plus brisée que je l'aurais voulut, mes derniers mots restèrent en suspend dans la chambre.

Après tout ce temps où je t'avais appelé par ton nom avec une froideur je ne m'étais pas crut capable, ce surnom avait franchit mes lèvres le plus naturellement du monde.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais mit à pleurer.

Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras avec douceur, si lentement que je crus que tu allais mourir avant d'avoir sentit ma peau sous tes doigts.

Tu passas ta main derrière ma nuque.

Je me laissai aller.

J'étais allongé sur toi.

Tu mourrais.

J'avais soif et froid dans tes bras glacés, mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

J'étais bien, soulagé.

Je sentais que tu ne m'en voulais pas, c'était le principal.

_Kuro-chan…_

Je te sentis sourire.

Je relevai la tête vers toi.

Tu me demandas un vrai sourire.

J'essayai.

Et hop, un sourire hypocrite comme je savais si bien les faire.

J'étais pitoyable, incapable de faire un truc qu'un gosse de 5 ans saurait faire.

Tu étouffas un soupire consterné qui ne m'échappa pas.

J'étais trop enfoncé dans mes mensonges pour être sincère.

Je ne réessayai, le tic-tac s'arrêta.

Si brutalement que j'oubliai de respirer.

J'avais fini par m'habituer à ce qu'il carillonne dans mon crâne.

Je posai ma tête sur ton torse.

Le silence était toujours là.

La douleur se réveilla et me brûla le corps de l'intérieur.

Un cri inhumain résonna à mes oreilles.

Je me relevai du lit et me colla au mur le plus éloigné de ton cadavre.

Un autre hurlement remplit la chambre mortuaire.

Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux.

Mes ongles s'étaient allongés.

Je me perdais sans toi.

J'étais seul et brisé au plus profond de mon âme.

Les cris monstrueux continuèrent, et c'était de _moi _qu'ils émanaient.

Je glissai le long du mur et m'assis.

Tout mon être se consumait.

J'avais soif.

Mais j'étais incapable de me lever pour me pencher sur toi et te vider de ton sang.

_Ton _sang…

Je ne voulais pas te tuer une deuxième fois, après avoir été incapable de te sourire comme tu le méritais.

J'étais à nouveau seul, perdu.

Le mal qui me bouffait m'avait consumé jusqu'à l'os quand le soleil s'était levé.

Je suis mort sans un bruit.

Sans toi.

Sans rien, à part cette douleur qui me lacérait.

**J'ai peut être un peu trop poussé sur le cynisme.**

**Alors ? Review ? (non ?)**

**Je prend aussi bien les compliments que les critiques.**

**(1) : Superbe chanson. Pour l'écouter, taper "www . Youtube . com" suivi de ce machin là "/watch?v=AratTMGrHaQ" (retirer les guillemets et les espaces)**

**(2) : Un grand classique pour les fans de chansons d'amours. Pour l'écouter taper "www . Youtube . com" suivi de ce machin là "/watch?v=3uNyPefjS88" (retirer les guillemets et les espaces)**


End file.
